User talk:Gallon O' Milk
Matoro1 (Talk) 17:12, July 10, 2009 What was that for? You vandalized on another wiki also, so I'd already had blocked you if it wasn't because I wanted to hear why. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 17:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry for vandalizing. I deserved to be blocked forever.Gallon O' Milk cheer up mate you shoud not be banned from here--TONY IS MOTNI 18:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) the ones who are bad on here shold MataNui, I promise I'll stop vandalizing. Please, can I have one more chance?Gallon O' Milk MataNui, why are you ignoring me!?Gallon O' Milk MataNui, why won't you answer my question?Gallon O' Milk I'm not ignoring you, I didn't notice you answered. So, you regret what you did? So why did you vandalize on BIONICLE Sets and Creations Wiki? And why did you do it? I might unblock you. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I used to think it was fun then,but now I know that it hurts others. I regret vandalizing because it hurt others and made everyone dislike me.Gallon O' Milk :OK, I believe you. But if you even think of vandalize, no matter where, I won't hesitate to block you. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I promise that I'll never vandalize again.Gallon O' Milk When will I be unblocked?Gallon O' Milk :Oh, sorry, I forgot. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Can you edit now? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) No. When I try to edit it says, "Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Gallon O' Milk".Gallon O' Milk :OK... Now? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Gah, it says you have no blocks. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Try unblocking each of my blocks.Gallon O' Milk Thats what I did. Stand by, I'll try something else. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Now, then? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Try blocking me for 1 second.Gallon O' Milk :I just tried. Didn't work. I'm very sorry for the mess, bu there doesn't seem to be anything I can do. Maybe you could ask the Wikia Staff? Just show them this conversation. I'm logging off now. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 19:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but he's lying. He didn't stop. He went onto BRW and continued vandalizing. Look back at what he has done. He swore at me (And you I think) on my talkpage. He has vandalized numerous pages on Extreme Bionicles wiki. That is not acceptable! It's like an unwritten rule, isn't it? I have reblocked him and I stand by my judgement. That was BEFORE I got blocked here!Gallon Milk Got Milk? :I can't do anything about it, not even confirm what you're saying. M1's opinion means as much as mine. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 20:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::When I think about it, you still deserve block, no matter how much you regret it. What about a month? I'll talk to M1. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 20:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Look I'll unblock you on my Wiki but please stop Hyjacking my account I'm begging you I'm not joking I will unblock you How dare you rename my Wiki (BRW) the Stupid Wiki! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC)